Pete Tiberius Boomer
Pete Tiberius Boomer, also incorrectly known of his nickname P.T. Boomer, Pete Boom or Boomer, was the main antagonist where it was expected to be seen in the original uncut version of the 2000 family adventure-fantasy film ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' based on ''Thomas & Friends'' (known as Thomas the Tank Engine) and ''Shining Time Station'' by Britt Allcroft. He was going to be in the final cut but later he was cut from the film as test audiences complained that he was too menacing and scary for a younger audience, and Diesel 10 was rewritten as the main antagonist. In the workprints, he is the antagonist. He appeared in the trailer or workprints and an cameo for the final cut, however. He was portrayed by late Canadian actor Doug Lennox as his first main role in feature length film. Bio Few years ago, Pete Tiberius Boomer was jealous of the relationship that Burnett Stone had with Tasha and bullied Burnett into allowing him to take Lady for a run. After crashing her, he left Shining Time while Burnett spent years trying to restore her, to no avail. Boomer is described in the script as being "a drifter through choice". He returns now a good forty years later a bitter and dark character bent on getting rid of Lady. Boomer is the reason behind Mutt's unease, and reason for bringing Lily to Shining Time rather than letting her go on to Muffle Mountain. Boomer spends much of his time throughout the movie arguing with Burnett Stone and digging into the mountain looking for Lady. He has no (said) ownership or connections with Diesel 10, other than their shared desire to destroy Lady and Sodor. He doesn't believe in magic and when he finds Thomas in the real world, he believes that he's just a huge toy. Thomas is the reason why Boomer ends up on Sodor: he's transported back in Thomas's cab on the way back through the Magic Railroad. He and Diesel 10 meet their fates during the chase scene when they plunge off the viaduct into a barge filled with sludge. Personally Boomer is an opportunist, who has drifted from situation to situation, making money wherever he can - usually out of others misfortunes. He is an emotionally muddy man who is obsessed with cleanliness and order. Now he is out of opportunities, except one - to return to Shining Time with only himself, his motorcycle, a life long grudge, and a thirst for revenge. Final cut When audiences complained about him being too menacing and scary for children, he was cut out at the last minute then it was been changed of Diesel 10 as the main antagonist, explaining the laziness of the movie's final cut. In the final cut, he can be found as the motorcycle rider that Burnett was in the process of giving directions (in the original cut the two were having a row). Even so, something seemed very dark about said character. Additionally, during the chase sequence, he can be seen lying on the back of Diesel 10's cab in several scenes. Boomer was also present in a trailer for the movie, falling off the viaduct with Diesel 10. Many scenes pointing towards his role are seen as well, such as Billy Twofeathers holding flowers while speaking with Stacy Jones. In the said scene Billy and Mutt encounter P.T. Boomer waiting for them on the Shining Time Station platform. After a confrontational exchange about Burnett Stone's whereabouts and being stonewalled by Billy, an enraged Boomer leaves, but not before taking a swing at the hanging flower basket that Mr. Conductor had watered earlier. The script describes Billy picking up the flowers that have dropped onto the ground. Also, while driving Lily to see Burnett, Stacy is seen holding a photograph. Even though in the movie its not clear as to what it is, according to the original script, it was a picture of a younger Burnett and Tasha during a school dance with P.T. Boomer angrily eyeing the couple. Also, after Billy Twofeathers waves to the children, in the original cut, from Billy's point of view he would see a motorcyclist (Boomer) racing across the hillside. He purposely cuts in front of the train at the crossing, startling Billy to apply the brakes and blow the locomotive's whistle. The tense atmosphere of this shot was enhanced by Britt Allcroft including a flock of panicked birds suddenly taking flight upon hearing the whistle's shriek. Later in November 28 of 2015, the actor name Doug Lennox that he portray Boomer is died that he was pass away that it give an memorable gift from the fandom of the show is fanart and videos of him that everyone is started to vote in the vote website is Change.org from the fan to recreated the film as the "director's cut" for the gift. Quotes Gallery tatmr_boomer_newspapers_lg.jpg|Boomer getting the newspaper to find where Burnett's home after when he was been pushed by the newspaper boy. ThomasandtheMagicRailroad248.png|P.T. Boomer on a motorcycle ThomasandtheMagicRailroad448.PNG|P.T. Boomer holding explosives ThomasandtheMagicRailroad449.PNG|Appears in rare Japanese VHS trailer ThomasandtheMagicRailroad252.png|P.T. Boomer atop of Diesel 10 from the Chase Scene (Which it was founded on the final cut) ThomasandtheMagicRailroad430.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad81.png|P.T. Boomer and Diesel 10 in the Thomas and the Magic Railroad trailer, where it shown of P.T. Boomer and Diesel 10 falling to the barge. P.T.Boomerinsludge.jpg|P.T. Boomer defeated with Diesel 10 tatmr_dl_pf_cottage.jpg|An photo of Doug Lennox and Peter Fonda after when it start filming. Video File:Thomas & the Magic Railroad - PT Boomer Chase Scene|A scene that is shown that P.T. Boomer was been cut. Trivia *He was the first human villain in the Thomas & Friends series, second was Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin from Shining Time Station and third was Sailor John in Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. *Some of the scenes in the final cut is been founded is: **An scene of that Boomer is asking at Burnett Stone at the road before when Lily Stone is here he drove away with his motorbike, in the edited version it have the scene but the audio is been changed to an different actor. **The final scene is when Diesel 10 is chase after at Thomas and Lady, which when Diesel 10 use to move his claw Pinchy to duck at the tunnel then it shown at atop of Diesel 10 is Boomer where the keep the scene. ***In trailers that it shown of P.T. Boomer falling along with Diesel 10 off the viaduct, which in the final cut that it never shown of Boomer. Category:Saboteurs Category:Love rivals Category:Destroyers Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Male Category:Game Changer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Archenemy Category:Envious Category:Blackmailers Category:Rivals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Outcast Category:Incompetent Category:Elderly Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant